


The Storyteller's Burden

by BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Actually almost all of the cast are, Alternate Universe - The Broadway Cast have a special reunion run where the actual play is extended, Alternate Universe of sorts?, Bad-mouth James Madison, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Burr getting scared, CUDDLE PARTY!!!, Christopher Jackson is a wonderful embodiment of dad, Closeted Alexander Hamilton, Culture Shock (Sorta), EVENTUAL DRAMAAAAA, Gen, Hamilton is dead to everyone else but him, Historically Inaccurate, Inspired by a special genre of Hamilton fanfics, Lin eventually having the need to defend his play, Lin randomly bailing out of the room like a pussy, Lin-Manuel Miranda is a savage, Lin-Manuel Miranda is such a fanboy, Madison comes from a period where he's President, Mentions of other castmates, Mild Hurt/Comfort?, Musical Timeline is sorta Combined with Historical Timeline, Not comepletely, Old Man Miranda is less old, POV Second Person, Period Typical Attitudes, Politicians Vs Artists, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Poor Aaron Burr, References to 1776, The cast literally spoiling the future, The rest of the cast eventually having the need to defend Lin, This is literally like a movie-watching during a sleepover, Thomas Jefferson can play the violin aka HE LOVES MUSIC, Time Travel, Typical Hamilton Reacts to Hamilton Fanfic, friendships, mild angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk/pseuds/BeatrixGtheMaskedDogNoobsomeExagerjunk
Summary: This is basically one of those Hamilton Watches Hamilton fics, but with themes and concepts combined together by my hand based on fics under the same classification.Can get memeish, at other times too serious for its own good; IRL historical figures watch a special version of the musical next to the actual cast.Second person, Hamilton Cast-centric. Shit happens.





	1. Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> This book is, I guess, within the universe of Long Live the Pioneers, Rebels and Mutineers! (The series where the ghosts of the founding fathers haunt the cast who are hanging out with each other)
> 
> Edit: Lol I'm still considering this
> 
> There's some time travel elements in this, as well as a little more research done for the sake of this story.
> 
> WILL REMAIN IN SECOND PERSON, although I may consider changing from Lin to another character.
> 
> The version of the musical being talked about/used here is extended, meaning it includes stuff from the Workshop version, demos from the Mixtape but in the style of Broadway. This version is essentially longer. (That also means I'll be combining versions of certain songs.)
> 
> Not all lyrics of the songs may get into the chapter.
> 
> Also, forgive me for the probably crappy Subject-Verb agreement/verb tense consistency in the book. 2nd Person is ground I must learn to cover.
> 
> Anyways, KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

Thank God you lost to Oak.

Thank God you got his unlucky streak.

It's been a day or two since the final show of the Special Reunion Run for Hamilton, your current magnum opus. (Well, next to a bunch more works that you're involved in.)

Why was it even called that?

Oh right. It's different from the typical fixed Broadway show version that was still running.

For one, it was an extended version from what was established in Broadway.

It was Workshop, but with the cleanliness of Broadway and edge of the Mixtape. (Or just a mix of all three--yeah.)

Another point was the theater. It wasn't the Richard Rodgers. (You've been performing here for a week and practicing for months--how the hell could you forget the name of the much bigger theater?)

The place also gave way for better sets and an increase in props. Everything was all so flashy.

The choreography--you know well it's much harder than before; you pity the rest of the company--was more symbolic, as well as interactive. Interactive as in "jump off the stage" interactive.

And your costumes--oh God, the fucking costumes--they were lighter but more attention-grabbing than necessary.

The colors were bolder.

You ditched green for "Hamilton" and went for gold. The same shade found from the Broadway poster.

Your hair was still short. However, the make up artists resorted on temporary hair coloring sprays to distinguish "Hamilton's" age in-between acts.

And there was the make up. A new set in every scene deemed necessary.

If anything, it builds up in layers into a patriotic image until Non-Stop. Then you start again from scratch by What'd I Miss. By Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story, your face was practically colored in gold (your reestablished color motif).

This run in particular was extremely limited.

It started at the 24th and just ended a few hours ago. (Don't forget that all the special shows were performed before the sun sets--well, ended before the sun sets.)

One show would occur in all of those 7 days except for the one on the 29th. There were two shows that day.

The first show of the 29th was broadcasted live. The whole thing.

The show after was filmed for the archives.

God, you couldn't help but marvel and be trashy enough in remembering the good people and beloved faces you and the others encountered at the Stage Door those times.

But this shouldn't be your main priority now.

It's the 30th of December, not too late at night.

Everyone but you (the Original Broadway Cast, all of which performed in all those shows that week), have seen the recorded version of the Special Reunion Run.

And by everyone, I mean everyone else. The rest of the company has seen it, along side the stage people, assistants, techinicians, instrumentalists, orchestrators-- _fuck, even Tommy Kail and Alex Lacamoire_ \--they all saw.

You guys booked a special location for your personal screening.

None of you decided to change back since you managed to convince everyone how special it would be if they watched themselves in costume. (Although you spared everyone the burden of keeping the heavy ass make up. Some of you decided to keep it either way.)

You all agreed on each bringing snacks to share with each other.

At that moment, you all were done loading up the TV and all the necessary shit.

Ruckus from a neighboring room was heard.

You swore you had the place for yourselves.

Everyone else knew that too.

Somehow, it arrived on some elaborate circumstances on a series of rounds on Rock, Paper, Scissors.

Oak volunteered that he started, setting the rule that if he lost to everyone, he'd check things out, but the first person who lost to him would go instead.

Why the hell did they all go with that stupid bet?

You were the last person Oak battled-by then, everyone was convinced that Oak should've gone when he lost to five of them consecutively.

Everyone expected you to win Oak's final game.

But you lost, and therefore had to check on the ruckus.

Now, you exit the room door, noting the foreign silhouettes from a distance.

There are panicked discourse most likely from the location of said silhouettes.

"This could only be your doing, now that we have established your abomination of some sort of witchcraft!" An old, shrill, and crack-prone male voice exclaims.

"How dare you put up such an accusation!" Responded a slightly younger, rounded, albeit subtly accented male voice. (A voice this subtly accented can only come from most likely an immigrant. You would know.)

"What in the world--I've gone mad. Am I in the state of earthly departure...?" An old, raspy but relatively smooth, silky and deep male voice exclaimed.

And then a piercing female scream, "I can't believe it-"

You couldn't help your curiosity.

From the further conversation, all you could pick up was shocked responses best reserved for witnessing a person resurrected. The names of the people seemed blurred out by more shocked screaming and sobbing.

You added weight to your footsteps, in hope they'll be aware that someone else was nearby.

One of them, one with a relatively aged voice that sounded devoid of extreme emotion and seemed to be easily likened to cotton, got the memo. "Someone is approaching our location."

This same voice had been previously ridiculed-no, vilified, based on your observation.

You've established two females. The one with the sharper, older, and more impertinent voice brought out, "And why should we pay heed to your words, Burr?"

You stopped by the wide open door just as she finished.

No response could be given to the question you last paid heed to as the sources of the voices saw you in their view.

You were in late 18th Century costume.

So were they. (Sorta. Early 19th Century costume-no. Fashion is disturbingly the correct term.)

Wait, hold up a minute-

"Good sir," Up stood the one with the subtly accented voice. His face could only match a number of portraits attributed easily to...oh fuck. "Have you any idea as to our collective location?"

You could only stare with wide eyes, taking a step back.

"Alexander," Everyone's eyes panned to one of the women in the room.

Your memory of more portraits states that this is obviously Hamilton's wife, Eliza.

But you cut her off with a short sound of disbelief. (Was it a self-cut sqawk or a loud enough gasp? You don't exactly remember later on.)

This action focuses everyone's attention back to you.

"I..." You decide to do what you can to figure out the situation.

You decide to formalize your speech. "I apologize; my companions and I heard a disturbance."

Your voice is slightly shaky, riddled with a little bit of fear. (But you are confident to be that good of an actor for them not to notice. Thank God they did not notice.)

A _hmph_ from what your guess is Thomas Jefferson stirs everyone up. He is clearly appalled (almost offended too) at whatever just happened to him.

He looks at you with a studying eye (probably curious about your appearance), "Sir, we demand answers,"

Jefferson was the one with the shrill, crack-prone voice.

"Some of us have authority to know." Typical Jefferson.

"Sir, I am as perplexed as you are!" You fail to restrain a short chuckle.

Before they ask another question, you inquire, "What is the year?"

"1809." Everyone responds, excluding who you guessed was Hamilton, stating the year as "1803."

Hamilton--the real one-- looks at those who came with him. "1809?"

The others exchanged awkward looks towards each other then to Hamilton.

The shortest male--most likely James Madison (Research helps you remember how tiny was; yes, he's actually as tiny as expected.)--looks at you with slightly impatient but pleading eyes, getting everyone's attention, "It doesn't matter what year it may be; introduce yourself."

The imperative sentence was directed at you. "I-Introduce myself?"

"Yes." He's giving you a look that he intends you to be intimidated by.

Considering the year and the sense of distance and respect Jefferson is giving towards him, you may as well do so.

He's implanting into your head that the POTUS is asking you to introduce yourself.

"Mr. President," The one you identified as Eliza calls out to Madison in an attempt to keep him from intimidating you. "Please."

Hamilton almost protests to her behavior until he caught that Madison relented immediately.

"I apologize, and I speak in behalf of those you see before you." He faces back to you with a softer gaze. "Perhaps it is possible that you are...displaced, similar to the likes of us."

You are incredulous.

"I'm afraid not-" You say shakily.

"Then perhaps you have an idea as to our condition, sir?" Jefferson said out of the blue, in a manner that could be described as grumpy and condescending.

"Like I said earlier, I am as perplexed as you all are!" You retort back, unsure of what to do.

**Why?**

You laugh in disbelief, all eyes on you filled with concern.

"Imagine finding Shakesphere in your house. He's been pulled out of his own time and you have to bear with his presence, unsure of when he will be returned to his respective period in time."

You say this seemingly thought-out figure of speech out of impulse.

They are all confused.

"Pardon?" French accent--Jefferson's and Hamilton's approach to the speaker is warm--easily attributed to Lafayette.

After an abrupt silence, "You've stated an analogy,"

This was stated by Angelica Church. Her look made you remember more portraits. All point towards her name.

You nod your head vigorously, "Thank you, yes."

Things clicked in their heads; one of them, the one who was previously villified, beat them all into asking the question, "How far yet to come have we been displaced from our time, sir?"

You hesitate, "Is this information necessary?"

"What else?!" Blurts Hamilton, slightly angry. "Spare yourself of our combined wrath and tell us!"

Oh God Hamilton is actually terrifying

"Alright!" You show your fear and having no want of trouble.

"The year we're all in is...it's 2017."

Mixed reactions come in and you wish to yourself that you would not need explain too much.

Then, Angelica calms everyone down.

She immediately turns to you and inquires, "Would you be kind as to guide us, sir?"

They all look at you, Lin-Manuel Miranda.

What could a humble playwright such as yourself do to bear the burden of encountering important individuals from two centuries ago, all of which happen to be one of your subjects in your play, whose actions involve their fictionalization?

What a complicated question, kinda like your situation.

"G-guide?"

"Yes, since you've proved yourself worthy." Jefferson responds.

You breathe.

"We can assure you that this is not any of our doing," Madison attempts to comfort you.

Your discomfort is out in the open.

"How has the world not fallen apart?" You mumble to yourself.

"Okay," You get their attention. "Um, don't expect so much from the guidance I will attempt to give all of you."

They get discouraged.

"I know, it's...quite unfortunate." You back out from the premises they are in, gesturing them to near you.

Hamilton gets up first, hand curled tightly to his wife's.

Behind them was Angelica, then Jefferson and Lafayette behind her.

Pres. Madison is behind the two, with your final guess to be Burr (his name was the only one you heard clearly before you saw their faces) trailing behind them.

"I mean, it's really unfortunate," You cut off your own attempted chuckling. "For one, there will be many things you all will have to take in to further comprehension."

It's gonna be a long night.

You just know.


	2. Commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's more prologue to answer some complications!
> 
> NOW KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

You do your best to explain as much as you can about, well, the changes that happened in the last 200 years.

You know well you couldn't cover them all, but hey. At least you tried.

Hamilton is immensely interested in the economical and financial progresses of the country. You make sure to inform him of a probable bias from you as you explain, since not everyone shares the same political stances.

He takes this information to mind.

Madison inquires about the relations of the US with other countries. You explain the stuff you are sure about with enthusiasm and slight discouragement.

Angelica asks about social attitudes. Everyone else seems to be just as curious.

You hesitate. "It's rather...quite a difficulty-for me to explain! T-that is,"

"Would you care to elaborate further, sir?" Angelica's voice is filled with interest.

"Um," Fuck.

"You seem hesitant," Jefferson points out for you.

"I-I'm aware." You sigh and rub your face briefly.

"How should I...hm." To be fair, you really have no idea how to explain the Early 21st Century social cues.

Something this ever-changing is really hard to discuss to a people from a time where change takes a while to adapt to.

Burr catches on to your distress. "Would you like specifics-?"

"Yes please." You breathe out.

Hamilton instantly asks about slavery, to which you explain the Thirteenth Amendment--which causes you to explain all you know about the ramifications to the constitution.

Their reactions weren't as bad as you expected.

Until Jefferson proclaims he stance on the subject, to which Hamilton criticizes harshly.

And then they bicker.

Mindless, childish bickering sounds more amusing in an archaic vernacular apparently.

You manage to shut them up with a statement concerning some people's inability to live up to what they believe in, and that anyone can be guilty of it.

From there you continue to elaborate on all you knew and were sure about the Womens' Movements. Then the changes in the school cirriculum and manners of education in the US.

And with some discretion, you explain the slow and steady growth of the LGBTQ+ community.

And well, you describe what you know.

They take this in confusion, except for Layfayette, who seems to understand where you are getting at.

Old-timey France in detail must be interesting.

You want to make this clear for them, so you attempt to explain further, including the meaning of some slang and all.

This fails, but Lafayette seems to get how badly you want to state this. He tries to explain what you said his way towards them, and they finally get it.

Lafayette inquires whether the discussion concerning the community is important.

You get slightly pissed off at this implied prejudice, although you restrain yourself, hitting at them reasons why the LGBTQ+ is important, as well as the significant things the community has done for the country.

You see them manage to tolerate the idea, although some of them remain uncomfortable, particularly Jefferson and Hamilton.

The thought of those Hamilton letters come back to you. Guess you may have over-exagerated.  ~~You will later on find yourself incorrect.~~

Eliza questions the fashion, noting your costume.

You say that it has become incredibly diverse, and you also point out how gender-neutral the fashion industry is growing. You say what you are wearing is  **a costume** and the reason why you say you would explain later.

Burr points to the lights, asking about them. You note the sudden tenseness of the air just as he speaks.

Right. Burr took enough pride into shooting Hamilton, who was right there with you right now.

You continue to be nice to him (to the surprise of the others who know) and explain what you can about the rise of technology and the functions of electricity.

"Forgive my lack of knowledge on other topics," You tell them, while explaining immigration as well as the increased racial diversity in the States, in a incredulous tone. "My life's work involves something entirely different."

They nod in understanding.

"Then what do you specialize yourself in?" Jefferson asks.

"Oh, I'm...I'm more of a creative person, sir." Great, now they're interested in you.

You have no want of telling them about _Hamilton_ , the _musical_ , anyway.

"Enlighten us," Angelica says in curiosity.

"Well, I'm a melodist and dramatist," You tell them.

The ones who you knew who were commonly attributed to the social elites of the time are very interested.

"A successful one?" Apparently Hamilton could hardly give a shit about your profession.

Maybe because melodists are people Jefferson would hang out with. You know Hamilton's sophistications aren't too extravagant.

"Well, yes, in the eyes of enough people," _KEEP YOUR EGO IN CHECK, LIN._

"I assume you have made yourself a...a chef d'œuvre?" Lafayette asks.

"I'm...I'm afraid I'm not familiar with the term."

"Chef d'œuvre," Jefferson says. "A masterpiece...a magnum opus?"

"Ah!" You then stop.

You can't just tell them the mess that is _Hamilton_.

"Is there anything the matter?" Madison asks. You've zoned out apparently.

"Well," You sound unsure. "It's..."

"Do you not have one?" Hamilton asks, his voice intending itself to cut through you.

"I'm not sure if it's appropriate to speak of it," You say, cautious.

"...do you fear our reaction?" Burr asks, breaking a temporary and awkward silence.

"Very much," You admit in a soft voice.

"I don't see how your best work would ever offend any of us," Eliza asks innocently.

You want to laugh, but no. Don't.

"I must assert this; it's not something I wish to discuss with you." You firm your voice.

This answer leaves them dissatisfied.

Hamilton clearly seems doubtful of your abilities.

Before moving on another topic you wish to explain to them, Burr says out of the blue,

"This work concerns our likelinesses, doesn't it?"

Jefferson scoffs back, "Of course, Burr! Now nothing but your legacy is always your concern,"

Burr attempts to retort back, only to stutter out sounds of denial.

You attempt to keep them from fighting, which succeeds.

Man, Burr's getting a lot of shit.

Even if you believe he did some asshole stuff, you still saw him as a nice guy.

"But I will admit truly, the work is actually about all of you."

Most of them show a sense of disturbance.

"Surely you must have an idea to our identities then?"

"Oh yes, President Madison." You face the group again, their faces with enough surprise.

You eye them all to give them an idea that you know things about them.

Well, you really do.

"I mean," You continue to ramble and begin to pace around the hallway. "You people are im-significant figures in our country!"

Pointing to Jefferson, "The Declaration of Independence," then to Madison, "The Bill of Rights," and stopping on Hamilton. "Well, I would consider every work of yours a work of brilliance,"

"...Is your answer sincere?" Hamilton asks nervously. "I...I do not deem it appropriate for pride to be taken in **all** my works."

Ah right. The Reynolds Pamphlet.

"If I exagerated on my praise, then leave it in exageration." You tell him. "If you take mind of my profession, consider my exageration normal."

"Perhaps you could tell us more about your masterpiece, instead?" Angelica asks. "So what may it be if the work is about us? It is a testament to our memory!"

And then they all (except a nervous Burr and a disinterested Hamilton) encourage you to talk more about your play.

"Well, um, it is about you," You point to Hamilton.

"If that is the case, you finally gained my interest." Of course he finally does.

"But you mentioned that it is about all of us," Jefferson asks.

"Well of course! It's not Hamilton's life without his debates with Thomas Jefferson."

"Ah, so a play about my life?" Hamilton is curious.

You nod, a smug smile escaping into your face. "Around 2 hours long, all of which is purely song and dance."

"My life isn't just song and dance!"

"I am sure he means the manner in which the play is presented, Alexander." Angelica corrects him.

"I'm intrigued at such a play," Jefferson remarks. "Must be a work in which it influences--"

"Or changes," Madison adds.

"Yes, perhaps even changes the thoughts of the masses!"

"The term for that is _game-changer_ ," You tell them. "And I'm sure that is the most reoccurring comment I ever get about it.

"Is there a way where in we could see it?" Eliza asks.

"Well, my companions and I have just arrived from the theater," You pause, grabbing on your golden coat. "I was performing."

"You act in your own show?" Burr asks.

"Don't I have the liberty?" You snap back.

"Will there be a chance for us to see it?" Hamilton begins to insist to you his wife's demands. Perhaps it's shared with his own.

Then you suddenly remember what you were here for.

You're surprised the others haven't gone looking for you.

You think to yourself whether this was a good idea.

You briefly explain to them what photography and televison are. Any questions you couldn't answer leaves them dissatisfied.

You then tell them the reason you are here in the first place.

Before you invite them to join you, you excuse yourself, telling them to stay where you guys are, and you rush to the room.

 

* * *

 

"Fuck. Fuck." You keep cursing as you regain your breath, crumpling into a laid out blanket-matress Chris brought with him.

"Hey man, what happened?" You fell right next to him, who was sitting on the blanket.

"Yeah?" Jonathan Groff, on the blanket too.

"Did you figure out the noise?" Daveed walks towards the blanket. Everyone else follows suit.

You laugh in disbelief, the acclaimed **_BWAHAHAHA_** s muffled with your hands over your face.

Your back faces the blanket, your knees bent.

"Lin?" Chris shakes you. You love him like a brother, and so does he.

You relax, semi-flat on the blanket. "I'm sorry,"

"Did you see something bad? Or you tripped on the floor or something?" Oak asks, adjusting his motif-accented white coat.

"Well, here's a brilliant story I need to share!"

 

* * *

 

"Why'd ya think I was gone for so long?!"

Yes, you had to tell the cast.

"You didn't have to tell them about _Hamilton_!" Chris said.

"They were too invested; the moment I brought up my career, they wouldn't stop asking me about my 'magnum opus'."

"Well, I can speak for everyone here that the damn thing is one." Anthony remarked.

You all made sounds of affirmation.

"Just," Renée asked, who scolded you with the others earlier, "where did you leave them?"

Before you could respond, all of of you heard chatter from the people displaced out of their time.

_"You heard what the poor man said! He said that we are to remain where we are!"_

_"I will not listen to a petty dramatist, Jefferson! He could have an elaborate plan for us that may result in our individual demises,"_

_"He does appear civil, however,"_

You all backed away from the door.

"You weren't joking," Leslie says softly.

"Did I say I was?" You returned back to Leslie.

Leslie's motif was indigo, the whole of his coat bearing the color. (The opposite of gold, your motif.) He was one of the ones who kept the make-up. Well, everything but the lipstick and the lash extensions.

In the surprise of your friends, you rushed out the room.

 

* * *

 

"What was the cause of your absence, sir?" Hamilton asked sternly.

"Well, I just needed to inform my companions of your presence."

"I doubt they took it well,"

"You would be correct, Mr. President." You chuckled. "I can only imagine immense discomfort from my friends and you...si-seven."

"Merely because we come from another time?" Angelica showed confusion.

"I have no confidence I can shift your worldview within a few minutes."

"And why would you have that intention," Jefferson asked in suspicion.

"It would make for a better appreciation--no, understanding of this work of mine you all so badly want to see."

"Enlighten us then, sir," Hamilton requested. "I would personally love to see a work that praises me."

You paused to think.

"Well, enlighten you I will." You leaned against the door to your room.

You and the actual figures you've fictionalized were outside the room your were supposed to be in with the cast.

"For one, I'm not wasting my talents merely on praising you, Mr. Hamilton." You told him with a slight edge. "While my play has its fair share of praise, so does criticisms."

You kept talking before he could've interrupted you. "Another thing to consider is the music I've used. The melodies you all are familiar with have evolved throughout the years."

Continuing, "As composer for this play, I took to heart the usage of...contemporary music."

"Contemporary?" Burr asked.

"Yeah," You breathed. "I mean, I risked using a type of music not commonly used in theater!"

You paused. "At least my attempts were succesful."

"I'd love to hear your compositions," Jefferson complimented.

"Take it how you wish." You smiled at him.

You took the door knob, but you paused.

"Also, majority of the cast, including myself, are people of color."

You braced yourself.

"Could you elaborate on mostly?" Hamilton asked. "I still wish to remain confident that my actor has my charms--"

"Calm down, I play you." You told Hamilton.

"Oh," Then he proceeded to study you. "Am I really this overworked?"

"I'd like to believe that's my own fault." You joked.

"Then what makes for the rest of us?" Angelica asked. "If you've done that to make fun, you may as well watch yourself."

"Mrs. Church, please!" This wasn't going well. Your hopes were way too high. "I assure you; there is a level of veracity in this play."

"How could you say so if you can't even display it in our true appearances?" Jefferson criticized.

"Leave him be, Jefferson," Burr defended.

Turning to you, "Do the actors capture how we act and feel? I could care less if I'm played by a black man; I deem it more important that I'm portrayed truthfully in personality."

"Yes, let the whole world know the truth to your evils--you truly are despicable, Mr. Burr." Angelica insulted.

You clearly saw Burr put up a mask in response.

Laughing, "I deem myself despicable if I see my portrayal as a lie and enjoy it that way."

He turned to you. "Are we to be assured of this? That our personalities are true?"

"Very much," You were pleased at Burr's openness. "I pour most of my confidence there."

"Anything else?" You ask them.

They don't say anything more, so you turn the knob and push open the door.

 

* * *

 

This was a lot...easier. Convenient, actually.

The room had come with chairs. You and the others just made yourselves with pillows and blanket-mats instead.

At one corner were the snacks and beverages.

The video was already loaded. If anything, everyone was waiting for you so you guys could finally watch.

Of all the risks you've taken, this might as well have been the biggest one so far.

Or ever.

Somehow you managed to get everyone and the people who basically time traveled to get along.

And by get along, I mean to get comfortable with each other.

You finally introduced yourself (You've forgotten to do that, wow.) as well as the others to them.

You made sure you did not spoil any other roles and casting.

Good that there were enough chairs, in which you and the rest of the cast agreed to put pillows on.

Thank God you guys brought pillows in excess.

When everyone seemed comfortable, you cut the personal chatter and get everyone's attention.

"So, I guess we begin!" You announce.

As you take the remote, "Also, a warning for our guests,"

"Warning?" Lafayette questioned.

"Yeah," You sit back down on the mat, in between Chris and Jon. "Brace yourselves for some profanity...and a lot of sensitive topics being put to light."

Before they could ask any further, you press play.

 


	3. What's Your Name, Man?

Everyone marveled at what was flashed in the television.

Even yourself.

In reference to what was happening in the screen, the first melodies began, blared out by the violins, flashing lights in sync with the music.

The final lights stop on Leslie--well, Burr--Musical!Burr. Seems about right.

He beamed in a violet overcoat, a dark blue waistcoat, cream breeches and dark brown boots. The make up on his face was light, only meaning to make his face shiny.

And the words you've written echo back into memory by Leslie's smooth, rich voice:

 **_How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a_ **  
**_Scotsman,_ **

You glance behind to see the real Hamilton shift uncomfortably in his seat, his only restraints being his wife on your right and Angelica on your left.

Before Angelica was Jefferson and Lafayette. After Eliza was Madison and Burr.

You shift your eyes back to the screen, the lights splitting in two, showing Anthony--Musical!Laurens and Musical!Phillip--dressed in the special cream overcoat, the waistcoat a mix of turquoise and green-grey colors, the motifs of Anthony's characters.

 **_The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father_ **  
**_Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_ **  
**_By being a lot smarter_ **  
**_By being a self-starter_ **  
**_By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter_ **

Light chatter from behind (which, surprisingly, only you could hear) got you to look behind again.

"If you must know, my childhood was...well, an undesirable one." Hamilton whispered, either shooting a glare at the floor, Angelica, or Jefferson.

You decide to move a little back on the mat, setting yourself in between Leslie and Phillipa, as Daveed's voice echoed from the screen.

 **_Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_ **  
**_The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter_ **

Leslie glances at you and gives a brief handwave. You return the gesture as you relax yourself.

**_Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_ **

You hear sniffling and semi-audible whimpering.

You glance back again, seeing Hamilton trying not to break from the first song alone. His chair and Eliza's look like they were stuck together.

The eyes of the other time travelers seem rested on him, with a sense of pity.

You could feel in the air that Hamilton definitely didn't want that pity.

Just as Leslie's voice came back again on screen, you decide to face front again, not until meeting eyes very briefly with Burr's.

Your relaxed smile contorts into an uncomfortable, pursed position.

You should've given them a better warning.

 **_and the world's gonna know your name-_ **  
**_What's your name, man?_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton_ **

You raise your head back towards the screen (you could've sworn Hamilton raised his head at the same time), the memory of the applause bringing a warm feeling inside you.

**_My name is Alexander Hamilton_ **

You feel a foot hit your back, to which you turn around and see Hamilton (who most likely kicked you as he was in perimeter), his eyes glued to your face in the screen.

**_And there's a million things I haven't done_ **

Angelica apologizes on Hamilton's behalf silently.

**_But just you wait, just you wait..._ **

You return a smile and face back the screen again, seeing Phillipa--Musical!Eliza--in a light blue gown, with laces colored cream, gold, and the mixture of the gown's shade of blue and gold.

 **_When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden_ **  
**_Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden_ **  
**_Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick_ **

**_And Alex got better but his mother went quick_ **

Just as Chris's face appeared on the screen, a tumble from the chairs behind you was heard by everyone.

You all turned to see Angelica and Eliza--wait, even Jefferson and Madison--helping a shaking Alexander back into his chair.

Lafayette and Burr quickly insist that everything is fine and that you all continue to watch.

Most of you aren't convinced, so you say in the behalf of the cast in a soft voice, "Is there anything of need?"

Burr replies, "All is well-"

"Perhaps water," Hamilton cuts immediately, looking really disoriented while seated on the chair.

Everyone then calms down to continue watching. Alexander remains looking...well, not good, while you get up to pour some water into a plastic cup.

 **_Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_ **  
**_Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on_ **  
**_The bow of a ship headed for a new land_ **  
**_In New York you can be a new man_ **

You move in between Alexander and Angelica's chairs, bending down to Alex's level. You shake him to get his attention.

 **_In New York you can be a new man_ **  
**_In New York_ **

You hand him the plastic cup.

**_Just you wait!_ **

He nods at you, in which you smile in response.

 **_We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)_ **  
**_You could never back down_ **  
**_You never learned to take your time!_ **

You settled back down into the position right before you got water for Alexander Hamilton.

**_Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)_ **

"Is he alright?" Leslie asks softly.

"I hope so." You reply.

 **_Will they know what you overcame?_ **  
**_Will they know you rewrote the game?_ **  
**_The world will never be the same, oh_ **

You watch the new motions on stage. The ensemble members were making themselves props with more props. The rest of the cast were making symbolic motions while you watch yourself heading down on the staircase, with curiosity exagerated.

The lights went crazy, with motif colors flying about.

 **_The ship is in the harbor now_ **  
**_See if you can spot him_ **

By this point, the only main lights were on yo-Musical!Hamilton and Musical!Burr.

 **_Another immigrant_ **  
**_Comin' up from the bottom_ **

You watch Musical!Hamilton take center stage, his light gone at **_enemies destroyed his rep_**

**_America forgot him_ **

Musical!Burr's light goes out in sync with Musical!Jefferson and Musical!Madison's lights turning on. (Or Musical!Lafayette and Musical!Mulligan. The double meaning thing established here still amazes you.)

**_We fought with him_ **

**_Me? I died for him_ **

Then Musical!Phillip and/or Musical!Laurens.

**_Me? I trusted him_ **

Musical!Washington. Chris's voice is gorgeous.

Then all the main ladies of the play:

**_Me? I loved him_ **

And--oh, you've made a mistake, Lin.

**_And me?_ **

You think to yourself that you should've taken the note to inform Hamilton how he passes away as you turn to face Burr (the real one), your face panicked and apologetic.

He questions your expres-

**_I'm the damn fool that shot him!_ **

His eyes snap into blankness--you catch the ones with him look towards him.

Except Hamilton, who almost choked on his water in silence, eyes as blank as Burr's at the moment.

 **_There's a million things I haven't done_ **  
**_But just you wait!_ **

Burr broods.

Hamilton can clearly be seen sheding a tear, hand over coincedentally where he had been shot.

Well, for him, he hasn't been shot yet.

This gesture makes you afraid.

Some of the other time displaced grimace at the damn fool who shot Alexander Hamilton, while some tried to keep watching to distract themselves.

You turn back to the screen.

You feel a sense of guilt fill you.

**_What's your name, man?_ **

**_Alexander Hamilton!_ **

 


	4. What'll You Fall For?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, from here on out, if you encounter lyrics that don't seem familiar to you, expect them to either come from the workshop or they're (pretty rare btw) made up lyrics by me to fit the flow of the version of the play presented here in the AU.
> 
> Originally, I was gonna cram Aaron Burr, Sir, My Shot, and The Story of Tonight in one chapter (with the chapter name Smiles, Shots, Stories) but I really wanted to get this out.
> 
> So if this seems unfinished, that's probably why.
> 
> Anyways, KEEP CALM AND READ ON!

The lights turn back on, a new scenery established. The guitar chords blare after a few drum beats.

Aaron Burr, Sir. Musical!Hamilton's first encounters in New York.

**_1776._ **

You hear soft whispers from Hamilton, the real one, from behind you.

"I-I get shot?" He doubts the line from the previous song.

**_New York City._ **

The others with him aren't willing to affirm the statement.

**_Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, Sir?_ **

**_That depends. Who's asking?_ **

You hear Hamilton's breath hitch, the crunch of a probably empty plastic cup ringing in your ears.

You can't help but face towards him.

His face is in a complex mess of emotions.

You nudge his foot to get his attention.

"You want more water?" You ask in a soft voice.

He looks at you, then glances at his apparently semi-crushed empty plastic cup.

**_I'm getting nervous_ **

You simply take it from his hand, to Hamilton's surprise, and you get up.

You nudge Leslie as you do so, gesturing him to follow you.

 ** _I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir_**.

He does when you're halfway down to the nook where all the food was placed.

**_Yes!_ **

You hear light giggles and chatter from the time displaced; the same sounds also echoing from the TV.

"You're hungry already?" Leslie asks in a soft enough voice, amused.

The both of you were at the corner.

"Kinda. I'm surprised you aren't," You tell him, pouring water into the same plastic cup (which you  straightened on your short walk to the corner).

You're surprised because the last time any of you ate anything of weight was before the show.

"I dunno. I just don't feel hungry." His eyes examine the contents of the table. "What do you wanna eat first?"

**_It was my parents' dying wish before they passed-_ **

"You pick."

 **_You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan!_ **  
**_God, I wish there was a war!_ **  
**_Then we could prove that we're worth more_ **  
**_Than anyone bargained for!_ **

You see him get a relatively large container.

"Renée's sandwiches... Good pick," You two begin to walk as you finished.

"What else--they're fucking amazing."

**_Talk less,_ **

You give Hamilton his new cup and you sit down.

You're happy that he's calm. For now.

**_Smile more._ **

As you sit, you realize Leslie hasn't sat down yet.

**_Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for._ **

You look around until you find him conversing with a pretty depressed-looking Aaron Burr.

You could not hear them.

**_You can't be serious._ **

You watch Leslie gesture towards the container. Burr studies the contents of it.

**_You wanna get ahead?_ **

Burr raises his hand, shaking his head. He does reach out for Leslie's one free hand and they shake on it. They nod at each other as they seperate.

**_Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead._ **

You watch Leslie sit next to you.

 **_Yo yo yo yo yo (What time is it?)_ **  
**_Yo yo yo yo yo--What time is it?_ **

**_(Like I said.)_ **

**_Showtime! (SHOWTIME!!!)_ **

Just as you are about to speak to Leslie, a light chuckle from your right alerts you.

You catch Hamilton smiling genuinely, and farther away, Lafayette more relaxed than you've ever seen him.

 **_Ayo, I'm John Laurens in the place to be!_ **  
**_A two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three,_ **

You catch Hamilton smirk either dreamily or nostalgically, cheeks flustered, putting his arm over his wife's shoulder. Eliza leans in.

You question this.

You turn to see Lafayette and Jefferson exchange seats. Either Jefferson wants to get further away from Hamilton of Lafayette wants to get closer to him.

Probably both.

**_'Cause I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!_ **

**_Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!_ **

You hear Jefferson chuckle lightly, playfully punching a semi-blushing Lafayette.

He tells--no, asks Lafayette something, hand on the Frenchman's shoulder.

You don't understand because he chose to converse in French.

You get some meaning to it though (Jefferson was probably teasing) as Lafayette scoffs and pushes Jefferson's hand away.

 **_BRRRAH BRRAAAH! I am Hercules Mulligan,_ **  
**_Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said “Come again?”_ **

You try your hardest to restrain your chuckling from hearing the figures make sounds of surprise.

Leslie tsks at your left, catching you smiling like an idiot.

You smile harder as you shrug.

 **_No more sex, pour me another brew, son!_ **  
**_Let's raise a couple more…_ **

You hear Leslie open the container.

**_TO THE REVOLUTION!!!_ **

Leslie nudges you with a sandwich. "Pass 'em around."

"Oh yes," You reply in satisfaction. God, you wanted to eat so badly.

**_Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_ **

As Musical!Burr's verse plays in the background, you manage to pass to everyone but Anthony and Jasmine, who are furthest from you. (They still get sandwiches anyway, only a little later.)

As Leslie passes one to you, he has a look on his face implying that you share with the Founding Fathers and company in the room. You decide to turn back and gesture the sandwich in front of the time-displaced.

Only Madison takes it, merely out of curiosity, as you briefly catch him study the food.

**_Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?_ **

**_If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_ **

You hear Burr, the real one, shift in his seat in discomfort.

As you watch, vision on the TV again, all the ** _"Who are you"_** s intertwine with Leslie's discourse.

**_Ooh, who are you? <3_ **

"Are you sure you aren't wanting one?"

**_Who are you?_ **

Burr sighs. "If you must insist so badly,"

**_Whoo arre you??_ **

Burr takes it. You can tell he does.

**_Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do--_ **

 


	5. Rise Up

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

The lights in the screen flash towards the direction of Musical!Hamilton, who was landing his glass on the table with the beat.

 **_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **  
**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country;_ **  
**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry,_ **  
**_And I'm not throwing away my shot!_ **

"What is this?" You hear Madison ask most likely Burr, since they both have sandwiches.

**_I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish!_ **

"Mr. Burr?" You hear Madison cut off his own gasping.

 **_I gotta holler just to be heard;_ **  
**_With every word, I drop knowledge!_ **

"Hey-"

You hear shifting.

"Wha-wh-what?"

**_Tryin' to reach my goal--My power of speech? Unimpeachable!_ **

"-ling ill?"

"It's...i-it's none of your concern."

 **_Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage,_ **  
**_I have learned to manage; I don't have a gun to brandish;_ **  
**_I walk these streets famished!_ **

You try to direct your ears somewhere else as you unwrap the tissue of your sandwich, putting the remote in between your crossed legs.

 **_I am the_ **  
**_A-L-E-X-A-N-D-_ **  
**_E-R--we are meant to be (!)--_ **

You catch some castmates already finished, some halfway through, while only Pippa's remained untouched.

**_Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly!_ **

You and the castmates all hear nostalgic affirmations from the time displaced.

You smirk with the castmates, amused at the reactions of your guests.

Suddenly, your sandwich aquired a sweeter, better taste on your tongue. You could only smile as you continue to eat in pleasure.

 **_He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free,_ **  
**_So there will be a revolution in this century!_ **

**_Enter me!_ **

**_(He says in parentheses.)_ **

**_Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me!_ **

"Stop making that face; it's unseemly," You hear Angelica say, although rather jovially.

"But they've captured my brilliance," Hamilton restrains his chuckling. "And this--so far--is a...unique protrayal of...well, my first days here in this country we've built."

 **_I am not throwing away_ **  
**_my shot! (My SHOT!)_ **  
**_Hey yo, I'm just like my country;_ **  
**_I'm young, scrappy and hungry,_ **  
**_And I'm not throwing away my shot! (And I'm not throwing away my SHOT!)_ **

"You're acting peculiarly, Burr," You pick up Madison as the chorus plays on the TV.

You hear Burr chuckle back.

"Do you not understand this repetition?" You smile to yourself at Burr's keen observation.

"Considering how you put the topic to light, it's rather uninspired of the writer."

Burr laughs. "No! I call it inspired in my perception."

"What makes you believe to say that the repetition is anything but inspired?"

"The repetition itself establishes a sense of significance..." Burr's tone suddenly shifts drastically. "The writer's an ass--I mean, Hamilton did throw away his shot."

"Watch your tongue, Burr! He's right in front of us."

"...let him hear it."

Bitterly, "You're an ass."

You laugh at impulse, but immediately restrain it, getting looks from Leslie, Pippa, and Oak, the three nearest to you.

You give them a peace sign and they focus back on the TV.

**_I dream of life without a monarchy,_ **

You whisper to Leslie, "You heard that?"

He looks at you for a second. "I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

**_How you say--how you say--oh! 'Anarchy?'_ **

"What'd ya hear?" He asks, eyes still glued to the screen.

"They're figuring it out Les," You tell him.

"You're lookin' as proud as the man himself." He unwraps his sandwich further, still watching.

"Am I?" You challenged, then taking in the last of your sandwich.

"Just keep watching, damn it." He ends the conversation.

He's right though. You should keep watching.

 **_I'm joining the rebellion, 'cause I know it's my chance_ **  
**_To socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!_ **  
**_I'm gonna take a--_ **

**_SHOT!!!_ **

**_And but we'll never be truly free_ **  
**_Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me!_ **

Musical!Laurens raps out, a glass in the air. The light reflects it, sending flares into the camera. Musical!Lafayette and Musical!Mulligan drink as he goes. Musical!Hamilton, glass in hand, makes sounds of affirmation, his gaze on Musical!Laurens intense and filled with longing. (You couldn't help but feel a little proud of your acting.) Musical!Burr gets up from the distance he had been giving the group, approaching said group.

"Alexander?" You hear Eliza from behind you, her voice soft. "Are you alright?"

You glance quickly at the back, seeing a concerned Eliza over a softly smiling, rosy-cheeked, slightly shaking Alexander.

"...Nothing to worry about, Betsy." Your _~~(shipping--shipping? That's what the kids-- well, readers--call it, right?)~~ _ believing heart begins to feel pity; your heart knows the two will part with some lack of communication.

**_SHOT!!!--Geniuses!_ **

**_Lower your voices;_ **

"It's bread and meat," You hear Burr say.

"With some sliced vegetables too," Madison adds.

They were trying to not disturb anyone.

You hear shifting and the ripping of tissue. "Do you deem it safe?"

"This is just food, Madison--"

More shifting.

"Why on Earth did you d-"

"It's poisoned; drop the damn thing!"

You catch Leslie shift back. He must've heard.

You follow suit.

The both of you find Madison and Burr staring at the sandwich on Madison's lap.

 **_Burr, check what we got:_ **  
**_Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot! (Lancelot!)_ **  
**_I think your pants look hot! (Hot!)_ **  
**_Laurens, I like you a lot! (Lot!)_ **

"Is everyone alright?" Leslie asks, now that the four of you were looking at each other.

Before Burr could explain, you click your tongue and point at the sandwich in realization.

"Ah, there's no poison; the tomatoes are of having no poison--" You proceed to lie (technically), just to get them to eat it. "At least, not anymore."

You and Leslie turn back to watch.

**_Give me a position; show me where the ammunition is!_ **

**_Oh shit--am I talkin' too loud?_ **  
**_Sometimes I get over excited-- shoot off at the mouth!_ **  
**_I never had a group of friends before;_ **  
**_I promise that I'll make y'all proud!_ **

**_Let's get this guy in front of a crowd_**!

"Apparently your character has been quite a difficulty to fathom since your arrival here in New York, Hamilton," You hear Jefferson say, sounding actually impressed at either the words or the melodies audible.

"I thought you had changed seating with Lafayette," Hamilton replies.

"We did." Lafayette speaks up. "Also, again."

"Well," Hamilton pauses. "What have you come to imply, Jefferson?"

"I-" Jefferson cuts himself off.

"It pains me to admit this," You can tell Jefferson turns to Hamilton at the shifting sounds you manage to hear. "In reference to the intricacy of your rhymes in your verses, you already have an impeccable brilliance that...t-that even I find attractive."

 **_Ev'rybody sing:_ **  
**_Woah, woah, woooah! (Whoa! Whoa! Whoooa!)_ **

**_Hey!_ **

**_Woooah! (Whoooa!)_ **

**_Whoooo!!_ **

**_Woooah! (Whoooa!)_ **

"May Providence reward you for sincerity, Jefferson." God bless Hamilton's willingness to return said sincerity.

**_Let's go!_ **

**_(Woah, woah, woooah!)_ **

You feel a beautiful warmth in the air.

**_I said shout it to the rooftops! (Woooah!)_ **

"It's actually pleasing," You hear Burr say after a swallow.

"The sauce is too rich," You hear Madison respond.

"Then I have a problem with excesses." Burr remarks.

Why are you so invested in James Madison and Aaron Burr's opinions on Renée's sandwiches? Is it because it's James Madison and Aaron Burr? Or is it that you love Renée so much that you can't help but feel joy when people speak of her talents?

 **_Rise up!_ **  
**_When you're living on your knees, you rise up!_ **  
**_Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up!_ **  
**_Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!_ **

**_Won't this shit make my people wanna rise up?!_ **  
**_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ **

Yeah, it's definitely because you love Renée.

**_When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ **

**_RISE UP!!!_ **

**_I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory;_ **

You turn to face Hamilton instinctively.

**_When's it gonna get me?_ **

His face clearly shows he was not ready for the shift of the song.

 **_In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_ **  
**_If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?_ **  
**_Is it like a beat without a melody?_ **  
**_See, I never thought I'd live past twenty;_ **  
**_Where I come from some get half as many--_ **

His eyes move to yours without conscious volition.

You pick up the air those _(Holy shit they were right those--)_ eyes give you briefly. _(Can't believe they fucking rival Groff's!)_

An air of curiosity, demand for answer, and the shock at the discovery of empathy.

It's all too much to look away from.

Hamilton blushes intensely and immediately looks away, shifting uncomfortably as if punishing himself for unacceptable behavior.

 **_Scratch that!_ **  
**_This is not a moment, it's the movement (!)--_ **  
**_Where all the hungriest brothers with_ **  
**_Something to prove went!_ **

You face the TV again.

Don't think about it--he could not.

 _Hehehaha_ \-- **No!**

You incredulously laughed in the inside.

 **_And? If we win our independence?_ **  
**_Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?_ **  
**_Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?_ **

You grip the remote again, grip very tight.

You lean on Pippa who only leans back so little, deciding to support  for yourselves.

**_Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?_ **

**_I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately_ **  
**_Smashin' every expectation--_ **  
**_Every action's an act of creation!_ **  
**_I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow;_ **  
**_For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow!_ **

The chatter from the back returns and is light, weighted only with compliments and sounds of surprise.

You feel something. Not pride.  Something more.

As the chrous rings out, you subconsciously gesture Leslie to near you and Pippa.

He snuggles up next to the both of you, the container (with only around 3-4 sandwiches left) tight in his grasp. Almost like the damn thing was his child.

Father instincts. You suddenly remember this is all still new for the poor guy--his daughter was only born months ago. Not even a year old!

You then establish that your Sebby was basically Phillip Hamilton the First and Leslie's Lucille was basically Theodosia Burr Jr.

The last coincedence was Les winning the Tony's last year with you in the same category. (And you're Hamilton while he's Burr, who technically won that iconic, now heart-breaking ~~thanks to your talents~~ , duel.)

Thank God you and Leslie are actors and at the same time artists, not actual soldiers and at the same time politicians.

You know well that the warmth from these two wonderful people snuggled up at your sides is perfect.

 **_Time to take a shot!_ **  
**_And I am not throwing away my--_ **

**_Not throwing away MY SHOT!_ **

 


	6. Raise A Glass To Freedom

The lights freak out into more colors, synchronized with the key-shifted, blaring violin strikes.

**_Ah, ah, ah!_ **

The Musical!Revolutionary Hamilset, along with the rest of the company, break from their poses and spin into the next cues.

**_Ah, ah, ah!_ **

As the four sit back down on the table, four company members place four shot glasses in a synchronized fashion, spinning away into the set of the stage-bar.

**_Ah, ah, ah..._ **

**_I may not live to see our glory!_ **

**_I may not live to see our glory..._ **

The air between you the cast, and the time-displaced is uncertain.

**_But I will gladly join the fight!_ **

**_But I will gladly join the fight..._ **

It settles to a bittersweet feeling.

Long live the renegades in the room.

**_And when our children tell our story,_ **

**_And when our children tell our story..._ **

You hear Hamilton shift from behind you.

**_They'll tell the story of tonight!_ **

They'll hear it told right here--tonight!

**_Let’s have another round tonight!_ **

You lean on more to Leslie, moving your head towards your left.

**_Yes, let’s have another round tonight!_ **

Pippa does the same towards you.

**_Let’s have another round...tonight..._ **

**_Raise a glass to freedom--_ **   
**_Something they can never take away--_ **   
**_No matter what they tell you!_ **

There is warmth in the air, around the three of you, the time-displaced--just about everywhere. Hell, it's even in the screen.

**_Raise a glass to the four of us!_ **

You watch Oak move a little bit to the front. Chris pulls him closer to him and Jon with an arm.

**_Tomorrow, there’ll be more of us--_ **

Jon shuffles closer to Chris and snuggles up. Oak leans on Chris's shoulder.

**_Telling the story of tonight!_ **

**_They’ll tell the story of tonight._ **

"Um," The three of you are startled at the sound of Hamilton's voice so close to your ears.

You turn from the chrous-repeating TV to face Hamilton, down on one knee to get to your level.

Leslie and Pippa glance back as well.

Noting Alex's shakiness, "Is kneeling like that hurting you?"

He tumbles down into a sitting position, almost yelping. "Of course not."

The three of you restrain your collective chuckling.

Hamilton briefly glares at you, at the same time very flustered.

"Alexander," Eliza calls out to him in a soft voice, leaning forward from her chair. "Get up from the floor."

He smiles and chuckles lightly towards her, his cheeks turning redder. "Or you could join me,"

She merely chuckles back, becoming as flustered as her husband.

You swore she was crying but didn't care to hide it.

"Listen to your wife," Angelica playfully yanks at the collar of his coat, startling Hamilton enough to make a noise of shock.

He straightens up into a less crumpled sitting position and waves her hand away. "I shall--I will."

You found a crumpled plastic cup under Hamilton's chair.

As Hamilton stands up, you crawl a little to get the crumpled cup.

You back out from under the chair, showing him the cup. "Another round?"

"To freedom," He quotes back, in time with the song playing.

You chuckle as you get up to get a new cup of water for Hamilton.

You catch him bending down again as you fill water into the cup, chatting with Pippa and Leslie. You focus back on the water.

You come back to see Alexander pulling Eliza down onto mat with himself next to Leslie and Pippa, lovely, adorable, and giddy.

A part of you thinks you and Nessa can nail that shit better. Much, much better.

You ask yourself mentally why you're internally swooning over a 19th Century middle-aged couple.

Oh well.

You laugh lightly as you near everyone watching.

You pat Burr on the back, getting his attention. "Would you care to join us?"

He restrains a laugh with incredulousness. "E-excuse me?"

You subconsciously hand the water-filled plastic cup to Hamilton, "There is no need to be afraid, Mr. Burr,"

"You-" Burr pauses. "Y-you know what I've done. Just like everyone else before us both."

You take him by the hand. "Well, that can't keep us from being aquainted, right?"

His eyes dart from place to place, until firmly resting on your eyes. Well, your gaze.

People have remarked on your gaze--it's worth envying.

Like, get someone who looks at you like how you look at other people, cause you, Lin-Manuel Miranda, have some magical, passionate, and life-changing gaze.

Burr's eyes ask " _Why_ ", as if those things had a voice of its own.

Burr is a complex mess.

It's a difficulty to read him. (Well, in that fashion.)

It might as well take you the whole play to figure out whether or not you figured out Aaron Burr. If it took Hamilton a lifetime (probably much longer), how proud would you be if you beat the Founding Father with a whopping 6-7 years?

You startle Burr by pulling him out of the chair.

Laughing, you drag yourselves at Pippa's right, saying to Burr,

"Tonight, we are friends, and friends gotta look after one another...in shared concern, love, and affection."

Alex and Eliza are snuggled up into each other. Leslie is very close to the both of them, with Pippa in his one-armed embrace as well as yours. Burr decides to stay close to you.

The warmth seemed to shift into something entirely new. Wasn't quite warm, wasn't quite chill either.

It's a sensation of sorts that made everyone just content and pleased with each other, regardless of possible divisions.

The power of the storyteller--well, you're the storyteller!

You're one of the children of the Fathers and Mothers in the room, serving to your country. (Serving by manner of art)

You know all that well.

This burden of yours could just be the story of tonight.

**_They'll tell the story of tonight..._ **

 


	7. History is Happening

Everyone is alerted again as the drums hit off the next song.

The Schuyler Sisters. No doubt what this song's about.

Lights are on Musical!Burr as he runs in to narrate.

**_There's nothing rich folks love more_ **  
**_Than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor;_ **

"Oh," You whisper to Burr to warn him. "Apologies in advance."

Burr stills.

**_Take Philip Schuyler--The man is loaded!_ **  
**_Uh-oh, but little does he know that_ **  
**_His daughters--_ **

"...what for?"

**_slip into the city just to_ **

"Just watch."

**_Work, work!_ **

**_Angelica!_ **

**_Work, work!_ **

**_Eliza!_ **

**_And Peggy!_ **

**_The Schuyler sisters!_ **

Sounds of delight from the sisters in the room.

You're too damn proud of yourself.

**_Work!_ **

**_Daddy said to be home by sundown!_ **

**_Daddy doesn't need to know,_ **

**_Daddy said not to go downtown!_ **

**_Like I said, you're free to go._ **

**_But--look around, look around!_ **  
**_The revolution's happening in New York!_ **

**_New York!_ **

**_Angelica?_ **

**_Work!_ **

"Mischevious of you, Angelica," You glance towards the sound of Jefferson's voice, painfully unaware the ones left at the back changed seating. (From your left to your right: Madison, Jefferson, Angelica, and Lafayette)

Angelica crosses her legs. "I was but a young maiden. I assume you had everyone's thirst at the time?"

"I affirm it." He laughs playfully. "Why must you ask--you know me well, do you not?"

You shake your head at the conversation and continue to watch.

**_Look around, look around!_ **

**_Angelica, remind me what we're looking for--_ **

**_She's lookin' for me!_ **

Flustered laughter from the time-displaced men errupts. At the same time, you're shoved to the right, hitting Burr. You realize Alex tightened his embrace around Eliza, accidentally hitting Leslie.

**_Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_Wooaaaaah!_ **

**_Wooaaaaah!_ **  
**_Work!_ **

Hamilton whoops but stops midway in realization that it's also being done onscreen by Musical!Burr.

**_There's nothin' like summer in the city!_ **  
**_Someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty--_ **

You grip on Burr's wrist.

Your grip tightens.

**_Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny,_ **  
**_But your perfume smells like your daddy's got money;_ **

Burr nudges you and you meet a face so chagrined you could only return an awkward smile.

He faces back to the TV and you do too. You can feel his hands turn into fists.

**_Burr, you disgust me._ **

**_Ah, so you've discussed me!_ **  
**_I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_ **

You hear the time-displaced choke in a brief, collective laughter.

"I'm not sorry," Angelica says.

Burr groans, head down, causing even you and the cast to chuckle.

**_You want a revolution? I want a revelation,_ **  
**_So listen to my declaration!_ **

**_“We hold these truths to be self-evident_ **  
**_That all men are created equal,”_ **

**_And when I meet Thomas Jefferson, (Unh!)_ **

**_I'mm'a compel him to include women in the sequel!_ **

**_Work!_ **

Jefferson's laugh fills the room instantly.

"What amuses you, Thomas?" Angelica asks in suspicion.

"I remember our conversation those years ago, but I must say," He reclines back into this lanky position on his chair. "I didn't think you had the gall to think I'd write another one of those!"

He laughs some more, and you take note of Angelica's offended expression.

Jefferson sets his gaze upon Hamilton. "And what do you have against me, Alexander?"

"You're the one with the gall around here, Thomas." Alexander spits with self-induced venom.

"To quote that ratbag Adams," Jefferson raises his voice, "' _One useless man is a disgrace; two make a lawfirm; three or more, well, a Congress-_ '"

"Did you just admit yourself a useless man?!"

"Excuse me-?" _Oh God it's gonna descend to this-_

"Men!" Angelica silences the two.

**_LOOK AROUND, LOOK AROUND AT HOW LUCKY WE ARE TO BE ALIVE RIGHT NOW!_ **

"Please continue your statement, Mr. Jefferson." Angelica motions to him polite.

Cutting his glares towards Hamilton, "I would just like to state how much of a hell Congress was at the time I was crafting the Declaration. It's a battlefield, I tell you."

**_Work, work!_ **

**_Angelica!_ **

You all face back to watch.

**_Work, work!_ **

**_Eliza!_ **

You swore you could hear Hamilton mumble curses about Jefferson.

**_And Peggy!_ **

**_The Schuyler sisters!_ **

You couldn't blame Jefferson's analogy though; you watched 1776 [also] for the sake of writing this play. As shown in the play and movie, Congress was in fact a hellish battlefield.

Probably still is, now you think about it.

  
**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_Hey! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_Woaah!(Work, work!)_ **

At least everyone's enjoying the show so far.

In fact, everyone was calm and happy with each other again.

**_In the greatest city! (Work, work!)_ **  
**_In the greatest city in the WORLD!!!_ **

All lights are on the Musical!Schuyler Sisters, at one corner of the stage, the rest of the company posing with them.

**_IN THE GREATEST CITY IN THE WORLD!!!_ **

 


	8. Your Interests At Heart

The camera pans instantly to the other side of the stage, lights on a new character.

His ginger hair was sprayed with red, his face brandished in light amounts of red and parchment colors.

He was in a intricately embroidered bishop's dress, a red scarf around his neck. In his hand was a scroll of paper.

**_Hear ye, hear ye!_ **

The shift in the musical's air gets everyone's attention.

**_My name is Samuel Seabury,_ **

A sound of disgust from Hamilton is heard by everyone else.

You and the rest of the cast shrug it off.

**_-sent “Free Thoughts on the_ **  
**_Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”_ **

"My memory remains vivid," Hamilton mutters out at an appropriate volume.

You glance at your left to see Eliza trying to soothe him.

**_Heed not the rabble who scream, "Revolution!"_ **  
**_They have not your interests at heart!_ **

You hear French from behind you.

**_Oh my God--Tear this dude apart!_ **

You catch Burr curse silently in time with Lafayette from behind.

You proceed to hear more French from behind, Lafayette's tone filled with nostalgia and disappointment.

**_Don't let them lead you astray!_ **  
**_This Congress does not speak for me--_ **

**_Let him be._ **

Burr restrains a laugh.

**_-playing a dangerous game!_ **

"How badly did we get this right, Mr. Burr?"

"The veracity is terrifying, Mr. Miranda."

You feel the air of the time-displaced.

"It descended into unintelligable yelling," Burr says to you. "I swear to God in Heaven, if you-"

You chuckle back.

"No."

You smirk. "Just watch."

**_-shame, for shame..._ **

**_Yo!_ **

**_Heed not the-_ **

**_-ravel at the sound of-_ **

**_-scream-_ **

**_-but the_ **

_**"REVOLUTION"** _

**_-Is comin'!_ **

**_The have-nots are gonna-_ **

**_-Interests at heart!_ **

**_-To listen to you with a straight face!_ **

Intense silence from the time-displaced.

You wish Thayne was here to witness this. (Terrified or just down-right amazed? God knows what he would feel.)

You look at Hamilton, his face mixed with pride, loathing, amazement, and a sense of satisfaction.

Eliza could only seem mesmerized at the delivery of what was on screen.

You face the back to look at the four who weren't cuddled up with you and the rest of the cast.

Madison looks like he's suffering a headache, either because Musical!Hamilton and Musical!Seabury are speaking at the same time, or that he's having a difficulty trying to fathom what is being displayed on-screen.

Jefferson looks like he wants to applaud so badly. His hands were near collision. At least he has the decency to restrain himself; the song isn't even done yet. (Or the play for that matter.)

Angelica's focused. She is trying to study what she's hearing as much as she can. She seems happy to be challenged at such a fashion.

Lafayette's impressed at clearly the move you did through what's currently being shown on the screen. His aging face was stricken with nostalgia, a sense of melancholy, and some emotion you feel you could only experience when you're older.

**_For shame!_ **

Musical!Seabury backs away from Musical!Hamilton with an air of shock, disgust, and concern.

**_For the revolution!_ **

Musical!Hamilton raises his fist in the air, a smug, angry, and determined gaze directed to Musical!Seabury.

**_For SHAAAAMME!!!_ **

Musical!Seabury collapses down unto his knees dramatically, hands gripping onto his hair. Look closely and you'll find tears. (God bless Thayne and the new stage directions)

**_FOR THE REVOLUTION!_ **

Musical!Hamilton faces the Musical!Crowds as well as the audience. Loud cheers of rebellion echoed from the screen.

Musical!Seabury, still on the stagefloor, glares at Musical!Hamilton with pleading eyes.

He points at the patriot:

**_Heed--_ **

Musical!Hamilton immediately faces towards Musical!Seabury with an annoyed look:

**_If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna-_ **

**_SCREAM_ **

Musical!Hamilton's fingers are on his nose bridge.

**_Honestly, look at me! Please, don't read!_ **

Musical!Seabury grabs onto Musical!Hamilton's coat, actually begging for mercy. The scroll was being stomped upon by the Musical!Crowds.

**_Not your interests--_ **

Musical!Hamilton hoists Musical!Seabury up by the cravat, anger in his eyes.

**_Don't modulate the key then not debate with me!_ **

The time-displaced and whoever wasn't at that particular scene shifted in their positions.

"This was happening while I was prepping backstage?" Groff exclaimed, incredulous. "I-I didn't know Thayne was alright with that,"

"New stage directions bro," You tell him, although Groff's concern isn't shaken off.

**_Drop the niceties (!)--_ **

**_SILENCE!_ **

The time-displaced were all startled at the outburst of the entering Musical!Redcoats.

**_A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!_ **

You and a few cast members restrain chuckling at the sounds of displeasure from the time-displaced.

**_A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!_ **

"Why?" Burr and Hamilton said simontaneously in exasperation.

You quickly pull Groff off of Chris's lap and dragged him in between you and Pippa.

He was not ready for that.

**_A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!_ **

"Awww," Oak whines from the front, facing back.

"What was that for?" Chris turns as well.

You take the remote and briefly pause the recording. "Shall we not provide his majesty his comforts from our guests?"

Lafaytte swears quietly in French, then speaks, "You're the actor for the King!"

Groff is flustered. That's enough for the time-displaced.

"We have a sense of humor," You blurt out. The time-displaced silently and individually make do with what was before them.

So what if the Original Broadway Cast Members of Hamilton were awfully cuddly with each other? 'Tis a testimony to your firm and passionate friendship!

Groff snuggles against you, saying, "Take me back to Chris,"

You push Groff back to the front, "I'll join you; in fact, we should get ourselves more comfortable!"

Somehow you managed to convince Lafayette to join on the mat (although he said he felt bodily pains from sitting on the chair, so that could be why he instantly said yes). Now that you think about it, you gained a conclusion that Lafayette is too polite for his own good.

Anthony and Jasmine were basically opposite of where they last cuddled together.

You found yourself cuddled around Jon, Daveed, and Renée, a small bundle slightly right from the center.

Leslie decided to stay next to Burr. They've established acquaintancy pretty quickly. You predict they'd be really close buds by the end of Act 1; platonically together by the end of the Musical. They were positioned directly behind Anthony and Jasmine.

At the far right was Lafayette, pillows to help support his back placed by Renèe and Daveed previously. (Actually, they both hogged all the pillows for the blanket-mat; if anything, each cuddled group now had an amount of pillows.) Chris was at his left. He was pleased at the effort Lafayette exerted to know him better. (Although Chris will tell you later that Lafayette just wanted to know who he was playing so badly. Bless Chris for not spoiling Washington's entrance to Lafayette.)

Oak and Pippa were cuddled up with the Hamiltons at the front right. Oak saw that Pippa established good relations with the couple. You find it funny that a lot of people are surprised at Oak's softness. He's literally a giant teddy bear with a reserved attitude and sick-ass acting skills. You believe they'll immediately love him.

The three who remained on their chairs moved their chairs closer to the blanket-mat.

When everyone seemed comfortable, you get the remote and press continue.


	9. Don't Throw Away This Thing

In time with the first chords, bright lights were on all on a singular figure.

Musical!King George's eyes sparkled red like rubies as he walked the stage, his gaze looming as much as possible. His outfit was more grandious and extravagant, him covered in platinums, golds, and most especially shades of red.

It looked heavier, but Groff claimed the outfit to be slightly lighter than the one in Broadway. (Most especially the crown; you remember Brian's complaints during the shows at the Public Theater, of which were awfully similar to Jon's whining during Broadway.)

You remember Groff keeping the make-up on, his new costume making him wear ruby red contacts to cover his beautiful bluebell eyes. His make-up was the most intricate and detailed, which explains the beauty of each Musical!King George performance. Just like everyone else, a new set of make up would be on his face in every song.

This is You'll Be Back. Musical!King George's go-to number.

**_You say_ **

You can feel the heated vibes from the time-displaced.

**_...of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay;_ **

"Love?!" Alex is provoked. Affirmation follows from the other time travelers.

**_You cry_ **

Angry shifting.

You cuddle more onto Renée and Jon.

**_...ich you hurl in the sea when you see me go by!_ **

**_Why so sad?_ **

Musical!King George pouts, hands on his hips, glaring right at the camera.

You hear Jefferson restraining a laugh, as well as Burr groaning in realization.

**_Remember we made an arrangement when you went away?_ **

**_Now, you're making me mad!_ **

Musical!King George's sass was just too much to handle. Groff is quee--well, king.

**_Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man..._ **

"Is this what Miranda meant by 'sense of humor'?" Madison whispers from behind.

Angelica replies, "I must admit, this imagery is a brillant show of mockery."

**_You'll be back!_ **

Musical!King George puts up a sassy yet intimidating stance, the lights spreading out the stage to reveal Musical!Redcoats entering the stage.

**_Soon! You'll see!_ **

**_You'll remember you belong to me!_ **

You catch the small group of four at your front-right, restraining the hell out of Hamilton.

"I was looking forward to a mockery of his riches...perhaps even his outright Englishness, but this," You hear Burr laugh, probably talking to Leslie. "I can't even-"

"You're actually, um, proposing some good points, but uh, I honestly think 'overly-attached lover' fits." Leslie replies.

**_Oceans rise, empires fall!_ **

You nudge Jon who has been flustered since he appeared in the video.

**_We have seen each other through it all,_ **

"I loathe Miranda to an _extreme_ degree," You hear Burr say, the mention of your family name making you glance to your left.

"This early?" You see Anthony and Jasmine face back to look at Burr and Leslie. Jazzy says the statement, to which Ant chuckles right after.

"You're not the only one who's said they felt that way," Les remarks.

**_...emind you of my love!_ **

**_Da da da dat da,_ **

Musical!King George begins to dance about by himself on the stage, the Musical!Redcoats swaying with him.

Cue ironic--actually unironic laughter from the time-displaced. (And unnecessary swooning from you and the cast plus an increasingly flustered Groffsauce.)

**_dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da ya da!_ **

**_Da da da dat da,_ **

Jon was told by Andy that he could improvise in the dancing, as long as he retained his personal vision of George's king-liness. This was a comedic part after all.

**_dat da da da da ya da, da da dat dat da--_ **

Musical!King George stops and points towards either the camera or the audience:

**_You say our love is draining and you can't go on!_ **

"He sings very well," You hear Lafayette says clearly impressed with the beautiful high note to Chris, the Frenchman restraining chuckling.

"Alexander, please," You hear Eliza beg. Your eyes land back to the front four. Alex looks like he wasn't sure what he was fathoming.

**_...when I am gone!_ **

**_And NO!_ **

The time-displaced--particularly the soldiers--jumped at the violin strike that synced with the song.

**_DON'T CHANGE the subject!_ **

Musical!King George's face softens to less angry but still unsettling look.

**_'Cause you're my favorite subject!_ **

He walks forward, all lights (excluding the one on him) red and flickering about. His ruby eyes are predatory, a grin across his blood-painted lips.

**_My sweet, submissive subject!_ **

His eyebrows suddenly twist, his look now broken.

Eyes down but fluttery, with what looks to be fear upon his expression:

**_My loyal, royal subject..._ **

**_Forever!_ **

He is furious.

**_And ever._ **

His eyes shut, squirting obvious tears.

He proceeds to pace back to the center of the stage.

**_And ever and ever and ever…_ **

Facing front again:

**_You'll be back. Like before;_ **

He continues to sing, growling at **_win the war!_**

The Musical!Redcoats slowly surround him, as he goes down on one knee.

**_For your love!_ **

He reaches out.

**_For your praise!_ **

He is very desperate.

Hands to his chest, his eyes flooding:

**_And I'll love you till my dying days!_ **

**_When you're gone,_ **

He stands immediately.

**_I'll go mad,_ **

He looks at the camera again, a Musical!Redcoat handing him something he will raise to the camera's view.

**_So don't throw away this thing we had,_ **

Musical!King George walks down to the center, the object in his hand he raises. The object is a _shot glass_.

**_'Cause when push comes to shove,_ **

The camera zooms into his face, his face beautiful and emitting madness.

**_I will kill your friends and family, to remind you of my love!_ **

What a wonderful shitshow.

You loosen up from the snuggling with the three with you, and you glance about.

The time-displaced are pleased enough.

Then you suddenly realize again three people in this room are soldiers who fought in the American Revolution.

Shit.

You tell Jon in an appropriate volume, "Wanna hang with the Hamiltons?"

"Why? I'm already comfortable here,"

"Right Hand Man is next."

He got the memo and snuggled out of your pile, slowly crawling to the group in front.

**_EVERYBODY!_ **

You nudge Renée and Daveed, gesturing them both to the right back.

"Wait, why?" Renée asks, already pulling onto her skirt.

"Oh shit," Daveed runs a hand to his hair. "The next song, right?"

You nod.

Just as they moved, you begin to move towards the left, crawling to the backs of Burr and Leslie.

**_Da da da dat da,_ **

"Why are you here?" Burr notices your movements as you settle.

"Because God help you for the next song."

**_Dat dat da ya DAAAAAAAA!!!_ **

The Musical!Redcoats back away to sides of the stage, remaining as back up.

Musical!King George drops the shot glass at the final chord, one light only on him. Whether it broke or not remained a mystery, as any signs of glass weren't there when you went up that night.

He stands up and the Redcoat Transition plays, the cue for him to turn around and walk back to where he came from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is the Redcoat Transition not common knowledge in the fandom
> 
> Here's a link to the Workshop version:  
> https://youtu.be/0qW4HIEwVIE
> 
> It's the only available one I've found so far
> 
> Listen if you haven't heard it


	10. In Dire Need of Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's perspective is shifted. You're another castmate now (g u e s s)
> 
> Good luck, this is a long one (Workshop had so much to offer)

**_Now, I can write a revolutionary screed until my fingers bleed,_ **  
**_But action's gonna bring us what we need!_ **

**_Yes, indeed!_ **

Lafayette tsks, catching your, Daveed's, and Renée's attention.

"The war is where my fondest memories in-i-in America lie," He says, his gaze towards the screen filled with nostalgia and reminiscence.

 **_...tch it twist and weave and grow,_ **  
**_Until we choke out every weed_ **

**_Yes, indeed!_ **

Daveed attempts to start conversation, "I hope they weren't too...um, painful,"

"Not at all," Lafayette replies, glancing at Daveed, wincing a little since that meant getting himself into a very uncomfortable position. "Well, I-I mean that, erm, that the better memories I've come to experience weigh over the painful ones."

_**Yes, indeed!** _

_**Say goodbye to the life you used to lead!** _

_**British Admiral Howe's got troops on the water—** _

"Ah, this," Lafayette spits out with venom.

**_Thirty-two thousand troops in New York harbor_ **

"...and that was when Dickinson broke into a speech suggesting surrender," You hear Thomas Jefferson from behind you, raising his voice enough for it to be audible to your ears.

"He did not say 'Ye' to independence?" James Madison asks.

"Oh no," Thomas says, his voice filled with reminiscence.

"Not at all! His stance always aroused Adams's anger..." His voice began to falter. "It's a shame to look at what Adams has become."

 **_I knew that I was poor_ **  
**_I knew it was the only way to--_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

"Do you wish for reconciliation?" Madison asks with a hint of concern.

**_...either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or--_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

"W-with Adams?" Jefferson sounded hurt. "Let me tell you, Jemmy, he was the one who caused our relationship to falter."

 **_...ly one man_ **  
**_Who can give us a command so we can--_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

"...If you do desire the idea, Thomas, I suggest you speak first." Madison ends their conversation.

**_...ly way to--_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

**_RISE UP!_ **

**_Here he comes--_ **

**_Here comes the General!_ **

"This song is quite a-a loud one," You glance to your left, towards the small crowd that was Ant, Jazzy, Les, Lin, and Aaron Burr.

_**Ladies and gentlemen!** _

Burr quickly faces the TV again, but his attention is stolen when Lin responds with, "It gets louder,"

**_Here comes the General!_ **

"E-Excuse me?" His voice is riddled with concern and fear.

_**It's the pride of Mount Vernon!** _

Your eyes dart to Lin, who shrugs. Leslie puts a hand on Burr's back.

_**Here comes the General!** _

You shake your head as you face the TV again.

_**Who's fighting for his LIFE!** _

You pray that Lin doesn't start unnecessary tension.

_**Here comes the (general!)--** _

_**GEORGE WASHINGTON!** _

_**We are outgunned! (WHAT?!)** _

You feel Lafayette shift uncomfortably, moving to his right, away from you.

_**Outmanned! (WHAT?!)** _

You glance quickly at him.

You knew he had an immense connection with Washington.

_**Outnumbered, outplanned! (BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH!)** _

_**We gotta make an all out stand!** _

Lafayette exhales audibly.

_**Ayo, I'm gonna need a right hand man! (BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH! BWAH!)** _

_**Check it!** _

"Are you alright?" You glance to Renée, concerned at Lafayette's well-being.

He doesn't respond. His eyes are glued to your face on the screen.

 _**Now I'm the model of a modern major general,** _  
_**The venerated Virginian veteran, whose men are all lining up--** _

Daveed gently shakes the stack of pillows Lafayette is laying on. Finally, the Frenchman gives his attention.

_**...embellishin' my elegance and eloquence--** _

"I-I'm quite alright; there is no need for any of you to feign concer-"

_**BOOM!** _

Lafayette instictively takes the nearest wrist--yours, your wrist-- and grips it tightly.

 _**Any hope of success is fleeting!** _  
_**How can I keep leading when the people I'm leading keep retreating?!** _

"Get him some water," You tell the castmates with you.

They both get up, Lafayette's grip tighter. His breathing is heavy and his body is shaking.

You glance to your left; Burr is shaking but arguing with Lin--or conversing with him with wild gesturing. Either option would apply in your personal opinion.

You face to the front, the castmates with the Hamiltons trying to calm down Alexander. Eliza locks herself into an embrace with him.

_**INCOMING!** _

Lafayette whimpers without conscious thought, to which when he realizes what he is doing, he attempts to repress his whimpering to no avail.

 _**They gonna slaughter us? No!** _  
_**Let's be the regiment that gets it in and spreads them thin--** _

_**(WHAT?!)** _

_**The unpredictable fuckers who gave their heads a spin!** _

_**(WHAT?!)** _

_**Who says I can't lead?!** _

_**(WHAT?!)** _

_**Who says I can't inspire?!** _

_**(WHAT?!)** _

_**If we steal their cannons,** _  
_**there's no need for facing cannon fire!** _

Lafayette straightens up a bit, lets go of you and relaxes himself.

 _**Taking chances; MA-A-AN, I ain't scared of ships!** _  
_**Spread the word--when the commander says retreat;** _  
_**I'm the last man standing in the street--blastin' heat!** _

You face back, past the other actual figures, to see Daveed and Renée quietly chatting by the corner, with plastic cups of water.

You face your le-- _Goddamnit Lin._ (Whatever he's said has left Burr shaking in Leslie's comforting touch--then again, who are you to say that Lin was being too sly with his words towards Burr? Ah, forget it.)

You frown and glance to the front. Hamilton seems more relaxed, although the ones with him kept their hold on him.

_**Let's take a stand with the stamina God has granted us;** _

Those two aren't even done yet?!

_**Hamilton won't abandon ship!** _

Fuckin'--

You quickly take Lafayette's arm. Just as he was about to question your actions, you tighten your grip into a slight embrace.

_**Yo,** _

"What is--"

**_\--steal their--_ **

"Brace yourself--"

_**shh-BOOM!!!** _

Lafayette flinches. Your embrace is warmer for some reason.

_**and BOOM!!!(--)** _

_**Goes the cannon; we're abandonin' Kips Bay and--** _

_**BOOM!!!**_ makes him snivel.

**_There's another ship and--_ **

**_BOOM!!!_ **

He wants it to stop; he pleads in French.

_**We just lost the southern tip and--** _

You caress him.

**_BOOM!!!_ **

**_We gotta run to Harlem quick; we can't afford another slip!_ **

Then Daveed and Renée return.

You raise a brow, ready to scold.

You figure things out enough when both their eyes point to the three on the chairs behind everyone.

"I-Is it over?" Lafayette asks, trying to relax as the two who just arrived settle down.

Daveed hands him the cup of water, which he gratefully (and shakingly) takes.

"Not until this song ends," You reply in a hesitant tone.

**_Are these the men with which I am to defend America?_ **

Lafayette hesitates, puts the water down on the floor near the perimeter of the mat, gives in, and leans towards you. "I-I see."

**_I cannot be everywhere at once, people!_ **

**_I'm in dire need of assistance..._ **

**_Your excellency, sir!_ **

You hear an audible sigh of exasperation from your left. No need to guess.

 **_Aaron Burr, Sir._ **  
**_Permission to state my case?_ **

**_As you were,_ **

**_Sir,_ **  
**_I was a captain under General Montgomery--_ **  
**_Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec--_ **  
**_And well, in summary,_ **

"Burr's eloquence is better than what's being shown here," You hear from the front.

"This...this is Washington," Eliza replies to Alexander's statement. "Do you see yourself in a better position?"

"Betsy, must you wound me too?" Repressed chuckling echoes from the people surrounding Hamilton.

**_Yes?_ **

**_Well--_ **

**_Your excellency, you wanted to see me?_ **

**_Hamilton, come in. Have you met Burr?_ **

**_Yes, sir,_ **

**_We keep meeting_ **

Those two who keep meeting laugh suddenly. The sounds from both of their voices are pained enough. No acting here. It was brief enough that there was no distraction.

**_...ir, I guess I'll look forward to watching your strategy play out--_ **

**_Burr?_ **

**_Sir?_ **

**_Close the door on your way out._ **

You glance to your left, hearing shaky breaths from Burr's silent and repressed laughter. Apparently the guy has a thing for self-deprecation.

Poor thing.

**_Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh,_ **

**_Sir?_ **

**_Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?_ **

**_Sir!_ **

"What's his name again?"

"Chris Jackson--"

"There, yes. If the time were appropriate, I would gift him my compliments."

"Do you mean it?"

"Ah--well," Hesitation. "The emotion swelling within me...w-when--"

A pause.

A sigh. "I am eluded by my attitudes; t-this should not be..."

**_I-I came to be a soldier, not a secretary_ **

**_Then, why're you upset?_ **

**_I'm not,_ **

"You just miss Washington, don't you?"

"Erm,"

**_Head full of fantasies of dyin' like a martyr?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**_Dying is easy, young man;_ **  
**_Living is harder._ **

"Good sir, w-who doesn't?"

 **_I'm being honest;_ **  
**_I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised!_ **

You cease eavesdropping from the discourse in front and glance at everyone with you. You're all cuddled up together with the pillows at this point.

**_I need someone like you to lighten the load._ **

**_So?_ **

**_(I am not throwin' away my shot!)_ **

"He was bloody right!"

"Madison?!"

**_(I am not throwin' away my shot!)_ **

"The repetition establishes significance; I dare you, Thomas," Madison's voice is riddled with the feeling you get when you have epiphanies.

"Oh?"

**_(Ayo, I'm just like my country;)_ **

"Let's just see how many times these men will utter the word 'shot'." You laugh in the inside.

**_(I'm young scrappy and hungry!)_ **

**_I am not throwing away my shot!_ **

**_Son!_ **

"If you paid enough attention Mr. President, you'll remember they repeated the statement 'Rise up' from a previous song,"

**_I have some friends: Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette--Okay, what else?_ **

Lafayette restrains a chuckle.

**_Outnumbered! Outplanned!_ **

Your group tries to warm up towards one another.

The next booms were pretty close after all.

**_...who might let some things slide!_ **

**_BOOM!!!_ **

**_They've got so many pieces on the chessboard!_ **

You realize the song sounded a little softer.

You look around to figure out how.

You catch Leslie handing Lin the remote, they talk ( _"How'd ya get this?", "I have my methods,"_ ), then they settle once more.

**_And I'll do what I can--_ **

**_BOOM!!!_ **

**_Make you understand--_ **

**_BOOM!!!_ **

**_And one day, I'm gonna have my own command!_ **

**_BOOM!!!_ **

**_I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies, you rally the guys; master the element of surprise!_ **

The energy of the performance comes back to you--all that adrenaline though.

You're far from Washington, that's for one.

How you always somehow believed that you feel whatever he's feeling is one of your enigmatic sensations.

It hasn't stopped.

**_Sir!_ **

**_Here comes the general!_ **

**_Rise up!_ **

"Oh, they're doing that thing again!" Angelica exclaims from behind, not too loudly.

_**Here comes the general!** _

_**Rise up!** _

_**What?!** _

"I suppose even the idea of rising up poses a significance," Jefferson suggests. "It's good you have spotted this, Mrs. Church."

**_RISE UP!_ **

**_WHAT?!_ **

"Perhaps the writer plans to include religious symbolisms?" Madison says.

"We may as well be patient, sir."

**_What?!_ **

**_And his right hand man!_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, please comment down if you think I should do another perspective, all of the cast's, or limit it. It could help me out. (Bear in mind that I'm refusing to do a second person perspective on any of the actual figures; they're old, they're from another time, and they're problematic genuises aka it's just plain hard to write them. Also, I love the cast too much okay)
> 
> Also please suggest me some food ideas; what exactly do you properly bring to movie night 
> 
> Your opinions on the cuddling? I swear I just want every to be nice to each other ~~This won't remain this way forever~~
> 
> (I can't wait for Act 2; this is where they open up the cheap alcohol)
> 
> Updates will be slowed; I also should consider finishing other fics and stop starting new ones


	11. Have In Common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin's POV again, this one's quite short
> 
> Don't expect another one too soon
> 
> Now keep calm and read on!

Burr fucking hates you now.

That's something to add to your list of shitty things you've done and regretted.

The open-door chords kick in again. Winter's Ball Interlude.

As much you want to apologize for the next song, you thank God that Leslie does it for you.

 

**_How does the bastard, orphan, son of a whore_**  
**_Go on and on_**  
**_Grow into more of a phenomenon?_**

 

"I didn't expect this to be repeated," You hear Madison from the back. Any revelations they get makes it harder for you to resist fanboying.

 

" ** _Obnoxious, arrogant, louth_** -h-h- ** _mouth_** **_bo_** -h- ** _th_** -h- ** _er_** -" Jefferson tries to keep up with the narrative rapping and clearly just chuckled midway.

 

**_Be seated at the right hand of the father!_ **

 

"Impressive--that's clever wordplay," Angelica remarks. Religious references indeed.

 

**_-till wants to fight, not write!_**  
**_Now Hamilton's skill with the quill is undeniable--But what do we have in common?_**

  
Musical!Burr tries to line up in between Musical!Hamilton and Musical!Lafayette through the back, lights only on him. Musical!Laurens is headed for the same position but from the front.

Real Burr angrily says in a whispery, drawn-out breath, "If Miranda-"

 

**_We're reliable with the ladies!_ **

  
Musical!Laurens trips over Musical!Burr's foot as the lights spread out to all of the Musical!Revolutionary Set. He still sings along though.

The colonial ladies in question emit some amount of tension. To be fair, you were and are just as pissed.

 

**_There are so many to deflower_**!

 

Slightly audible sounds of disdain from the time-displaced, not because of the term "deflower" but clearly because of Musical!Burr saying the line. The  man in question looks like he can snap at you if you even try to speak to him.

"Must you show me a look such as that, dear?" You hear from the front.

The sound of skin being struck followed by a wimper-like apology gives you enough.

 

**_-ed her feral tomcat after him!_ **

 

**_That's true!_ **

  
"An Adams fabrication," Madison says. "Veracity my ass."

"Address that to Miranda, then," Jefferson replies.

"When appropriate."

_**-teen Eighty** _

_**A winter's ball--**_  
_**And the Schuyler sisters are the envy of all!**_

  
_**Yo, if you can marry a sister, you're rich, son!**_

_**Is it a question of if, Burr, or which one?** _

  
You and everyone else hear loud enough laughter from the front, filled with sweet couple-talk from Alexander and Eliza mixed with concerns from Oak, Groff and Pippa of which overlapped with the:

_**Hey**_  
_**Hey**_  
_**Hey**_  
_**Hey**_

  
Musical!Burr and Musical!Hamilton are both on the turntables, bouncing with the beat, fingerguns plus lenny faces and all. The lights were shifting from a combo of yellow and purple to blue.

_**Hey**_  
_**Hey**_  
_**Hey**_  
_**Hey**_


	12. That Boy is Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New POV; guess away
> 
> Also, comment below if you have any POVs you'd like to see soon!

_**Ooh** _  
_**I do I do I do I Dooo!** _

"What has made you cease watching, Miss?"

**_Hey!_ **

You turn to face the source of the voice.

**_Ooh, I do I do I do I Dooo!_ **

The real Angelica Schuyler stood by you from a reasonable distance.

The fact that she's talking to you right now makes you jittery.

**_Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit--_ **  
**_I'm helpless!_ **

"I just wanted to get myself a drink." You reply with the most respectable smile you can muster, raising the plastic cup in your hand slightly.

**_I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight_ **

There's water in the cup.

**_We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night_ **

She sees this and faces the TV.

**_Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room_ **

You near her.

**_Then you walked in and my heart went "BOOM!"_ **

"Do you..." She spares you a glance, heavy thoughts lined in her age. "Do you find this...p-performance honest?"

**_Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine_ **

"Why do you ask?"

She ignored you the moment " ** _sister_** " rang in the room.

_**"Yo, this one's mine." (Ooh)** _

**_My sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh)_ **

She fidgets.

**_And I got heated, thinking, "What's she gonna do?!" (Ooh)_ **

The most you can get from her stoic vibe is nervousness.

_**She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' "I'm through!" (Ooh)** _

She glances to the crowd you both isolated.

_**Then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...** _

_**Helpless!** _

She faces the TV again, fixated as you are at Pippa's marvelous performance.

You deliberately clear your throat, then sip water immediately.

This thankfully gets her attention.

"Is there anything you wish to say?"

"My question." You respond immediately.

Her look tells you she still remembers.

"I...I feel something off about this--the story on its own."

_Don't be too offended._ "What about it?"

"...don't you see it?" She looks at you with cold eyes, not directed to you obviously. "It's so obviously fabricated yet...terrifyingly veracious."

You take too long to reply.

_**Where are you taking me?** _

_**I'm about to change your life.** _

Angelica beams discomfort as the rest of those who came with her made light noises of question.

_**Elizabeth Schuyler;** _

__**It's a pleasure to meet you!** _ _

Angelica shakes her head.

_**My sister!** _

_**Thank you for all your service!** _

_**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.** _

_**I'll leave you to it.** _

"Is everything alright?" You ask, smoothly, casually, and calmly. People say there's a sweetness in your voice when you small talk.

_**One week later--** _

"This should not concern you," Angelica responds immediately, stern and sharp.

**_Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me_ **

"...I know it must be difficult for you to take this all in," You feel the same way.

_**'cause she wants to form a harem,** _

_**"I'm just sayin', if you really loved me, you would share him,"** _

_**Ha!** _

Angelica, whose focus had always been on the screen, had her eyes widen, expression crunching into either disgust or discomfort.

Then you catch the men who came with her glance back briefly at the both of you (No, they're looking at Angelica)--Jefferson is envious, Madison is disturbed; Lafayette surprised, Burr pitiful, and Hamilton.

Hamilton is flustered, his cheeks redder than Jasmine's Act 2 get up.

You laugh internally at those " _hamilhoe_ " jokes you've encountered in the fandom (of which you formerly found disrespectful--now outright true.)

_**My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)** _  
_**I panic for a second, thinking, "We're through." (Ooh)** _  
_**But then he shakes your hand and says,** _

_**"Be true." (Ooh)** _

_**And you turn back to me smiling, and IIIIIIII'M...** _

"Wha-" Angelica quickly brushes by you, moving away in an unnecessary hurry.

Just as she is about to sit down, she stops--hesitates.

She freezes when the other two men sitting on the chairs glance at her.

Jefferson quickly glances back at the TV screen.

Madison keeps his gaze for a little longer.

_**Helpless!** _

You move.

_**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!** _

The moment you move, Madison's eyes catch you for less than a second and he faces the TV.

"Is everything alright?" You reach for h-

"I don't need your assistance!" She raises her voice, jolting her arm away from you.

And all eyes were on the both of you.

Before your very compassionate friend even begins to ask, you belt in an appropriate volume, "Nothing's wrong!"

_**No stress, my love for you is never in doubt!** _

Angelica moves and zooms behind you, looking for a secluded area. You follow immediately.

_**\--re it out** _

__**I've been livin' without a family since I was--** _ _

"What do you want?" She spits out, knowing you neared her.

You clear your thoughts.

She narrows her eyes, stressing her immediate need for you to respond.

"It's a dumb--foolish, f-foolish question,"

"Then why bother to raise the subject?" She gives you a dirty look, cheeks reddening. 

You feel your face crunch in confused irritation, "I-I'm simply concerned for you,"

She lessens her tension. "I don't know what you mean."

"I just," You inhale. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Angelica moves her eyes to the screen.

_**I-I've never felt so-** _

__**(Helpless!)** _ _

You look too, seeing Lin hug Pippa tightly and passionately, looking so in love just because they're that talented.

_**Hey!!!** _

_**Down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em!** _

  
Angelica's sigh gets your attention.

Suddenly everything made sense.

It's no wonder why she acted so nervously.

As the wedding march music portion plays, you rush to get Lin.

You ask if you can exchange places.

He obviously nods, getting up as you sit.

_**In New York you can be a new man (Ahhh)** _

"Pleasure to see you, Miss."  _Aaron Burr, is it?_  He greets when he sees that you are fully comfortable.

You nod politely with a smile. "Mrs. Goldsberry, sir."

_**Helpless** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, a nice mix of writer's block, procrastination, busy days, and other fics got the best of me
> 
> As a way to make something up, here's a bunch of paragraphs that kinda compare this fic to other Hamilton Reacts to Hamilton fics (and to some extent, how I got inspired to write this)
> 
> I would like to state that elements and devices used in this fanfiction are heavily inspired by the ones in [If This Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353579/chapters/19135852), by CoralFlower. (Do read it, it's quite clever; one of the best reaction fics I've read.) The most obvious of devices in question would be the 2nd Person POV (yes, I'm not the first person to use this).
> 
> The usage of the real historical figures, inclusion of the Workshop songs, and interaction with members of the Official Broadway Cast of Hamilton were taken from a limited amount of fanfics.
> 
> From most fics I've found, the devices of time travel (although the type where not all the figures come from the same year), selected figures watching, and watching the recorded play in a TV are used.
> 
> I only wanted to make this fic as to fulfill my needy imagination as well as "criticize" in a way, the reaction fics I've found.
> 
> FIRST, the AU this fic is set in. I merely set this just so I can express my desired version of the musical, where what I liked from Broadway and Workshop (and the lore-ish elements of the show from the Mixtape) fuse into one, plus an imagination of how the play is presented, as I have never seen the show and refuse to watch Hamilton bootlegs.
> 
> LAST, OBC-specific 2nd Person POV. Using 2nd Person is a homage to If This Bullet, a writing practice for me, and a unique way to characterize the character in focus. I chose to kept the PsOV on the OBC because it's difficult to write the minds of people from 2 centuries ago, and I wanted to show more love to OBC in regards to them in fanfiction. It's a nice return for me in writing real person fiction, **living** real person fiction.
> 
> The next chapter's name is "Over Mine Every Time", 2nd Person POV -- Phillipa Soo. (a little hype cause why not?)


	13. Over Mine Everytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who reads this when all the Hamildrops have been released; I'm not including all the Hamildrops
> 
> For the sake of this fic, it'll function like some sort of alternate universe or timeline
> 
> Also, expect lyric changes in this one in case you've forgotten

The familiar piano melody kicks in--you could only be proud of your work, and you pray the figures would see Lin's genius as a gift rather than an opinion.

 

**_Alright, alright,_**

 

Right after a repressed squeal, Groff whispers to a currently-stifled-at-what-he's-seeing Hamilton, "This song is my favorite."

 

_**Now everyone give it up, for the maid of honor:**_

 

"Really, now?" Before Hamilton could ask further, Eliza (it's the real Elizabeth Schuyler) shushes him into looking back the screen.

__

_**Hear hear!** _

_**A toast to the groom!** _  
_**(To the groom!)** _

 

"To think they'd acknowledge our marriage in such a manner," You hear Hamilton whisper to Eliza.

  
_**To the bride!** _  
_**(To the bride!)**_  
_**(To the bride!)** _  
_**(To the bride!)**_

  
_**From your sister,** _  
_**(Angelica!)** _

 

You glance at the couple; you catch Groff at Hamilton's right with fisted hands shaking in anticipation.

  
_**Who is always by your side!**_

 

Oak's eyes appearing to be scanning through the screen; either he's eyeing himself or watching the stuff he didn't pay attention to last night.

  
_**To your union**  _  
_**(To the union!)**_  
_**(To the revolution!)**_

  
_**And the hope that you provide,**_

 

Then sudden worry gets to you.

  
_**May you always...**_

 

Do any of these people know the concept of artistic license?

  
_**Be satisfied!**_  
_**(Rewind--)**_

 

The drop kicks in, setting off murmurs of confusion that somehow time well with the music.

 

Moving backwards (especially with that turntable) was hard. You remember well, even if used to it.

 

"Something is quite peculiar," President #3.

 

"Beyond our understanding surely, good sir." President #4.

 

You swallow your fears.

 

 _ **[I remember that night, I just might--(Rewind)** _  
_**I remember that night--I remember that--]**_

 

You glance at those with you: Groff is sneakily doing the okay gesture. Oak is more relaxed than he was songs ago. Hamilton and Eliza get what appears to be simultaneous goosebumps.

 

 _**I remember that night, I just might** _  
_**Regret that night for the rest of my days** _

 

The door opening then closing slams in tandem with the beat. You turn to check, and eye that Lin and Angelica are gone. 

 

_**I remember those soldier boys...** _

 

Only you and Burr turned back at the sound of the door.

 

_**...to win our praise--** _

 

"Are some of the actors chanting 'ladies'?" You turn back to catch Hamilton mouth, his whispers to wife sounding like gibberish.

  
_**But Alexander, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face!**_

 

"What?!" Hamilton stops his whispers, saying this louder than he should have. (You swore you heard an impulsive shush follow.)

  
_**I have never been the same;**_

The murmurs increase in volume.

 _ **...in a hunger-pang frame** _  
_**You walked by then said "Hi,"** _  
_**And I forgot my dang name**  _

Eliza smirks next to you, amused. You internally sigh in relief.

_**This is not a game--**_

_**You strike me...**_

Eliza gasps lightly, impressed at the swift transition.

_**...has never been satisfied** _

_**I'm sure I don't know what you mean**  ,_  
_**You forget yourself!**_

 

The murmurs got uncomfortably louder, in which Eliza shushes immediately. Her action is enough to shut them up.

 

_**Is that right?** _

 

You glance back quickly and catch a handful of confused expressions.

 

_**Will we ever be satisfied?**_

 

You are confused too.

 

_**My name is Angelica Schuyler,**_

_**Alexander Hamilton.**_

 

A gasp of realization is faintly heard by you.

 

_**Where's your fam'ly from?** _

 

A louder gasp reaches your ears, making you look right at Hamilton, face as fearful as Lin's on the screen. (Maybe even more than so.) 

_**...haven't done but**  _

_**Just you wait, just you wait!**_

 

 _**So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits** _  
_**With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?!**_

 

The murmurs return again, but you catch Eliza struggling to catch the rap's words.

  
_**You see it, right?** _

 

The whole room chuckles; you remember well.

  
_**Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's** _  
_**A dream and it's a bit of a dance--** _  
_**A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance,**_

 

Renée really outdid herself.

  
_**...but I'mma give it a chance** _  
_**I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?** _  
_**His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance--** _  
_**He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants!** _

 

"Goodness," Hamilton says to himself.

  
_**Handsome--boy, does he know it!** _  
_**Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!** _  
_**I wanna take him far away from this place** _  
_**Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is...**_

_**Helpless!**_

 

All the apparent time travelers, particularly two from the back, gasp loudly and collectively.

 

_**Helpless!**_

 

From your back left, "Clever bastard, that Miranda."

 

Renée's chuckling responds to--Burr, is it? Yes, Burr's snarky comment.

 

 

_**And I realize** _

_**Three fundamental truths at the exact same time:**_

_**Where are you taking me?** _

__

Your peripheral vision sees Eliza grasp gently but quickly her husband's sleeve. He mouths along, _**"Then by all means, lead the way."**_

 

_**Number one!** _

_**I'm a girl in a world in which** _  
_**My only job is to marry rich;**  _  
_**My father has no sons, so I'm the one** _  
_**Who has to social climb for one--**_

 

The married couple next to you hum in question of the first "fundamental truth." 

 

You sigh internally.

 

_**Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less!**_

 

_**Elizabeth Schuyler! It's a pleasure to meet you.** _

_**Schuyler?** _

_**My sister--**_

 

_**Number two!** _

 

"He promised us veracity," Eliza's voice and her hand on your shoulder make you jump.

 

"Well, I-I don't think it's possible to be correct all the time,"

 

 _**Maybe that is why I introduce him to Eliza**  --_  
_**Now that's his bride!**_

  
"I ought to talk with Mr. Miranda after this," Hopefully just like how she did to you during Helpless.

 

_**Thank you for all your service!**_

_**If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.**_

_**I'll leave you to it--**_

 

The door opens and closes in time.

 

_**Number three!** _

_**I know my sister like I know my own mind**!_  
_**You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!**_

 

You turn back to see the actual Angelica having just entered, engrossed. No one else is looking (clearly engrossed as well), and Lin is nowhere in sight.

 

_**But she'd be lying!**_

 

"I suppose you have proven your point," Eliza says to you while watching.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Not you, my dearest,"

 

 _ **...what might**   **h**_ _ **ave been if I hadn't sized** __**him up so quickly--** _  
_**At least my dear Eliza's his wife;** _

 

"Thank you." You reply back, immediately understanding.

 

The music hypes up dramatically, the sight on the screen riling up (in a good way) everyone in the room.

 

 _**To the groom!** _  
_**(To the groom!)** _  
_**(To the groom!)** _  
_**(To the groom!)**_

  
_**To the bride!** _

 

"Please do excuse me," You hear Angelica at your back right, then shifting from what sounds like a change in position.

 

 _ **From your sister** _  
_**(Angelica!)** _  
_**(Angelica!)** _  
_**(Angelica!)**_

 

"You've missed much, Mrs. Church," Lafayette tells her. "Wonderfully done fallacy, carelessly written in splendor-"

 

"Contrary to what you have seen, Gilbert, Mr. Miranda spares more concern than you think."

  
_**(To the revolution!)**_

  
_**And the hope that you provide!**  _

 

"You-"

 

Lafayette gets shushed; Chris's magic clearly, but then Lafayette proceeds to continue in murmurs.

  
  
_**(Always!)** _

_**Be satisfied** _  
_**(Satisfied)** _  
_**(Satisfied)**  _  
_**(Satisfied)**_

  
_**And I know** _

__

"I understand what you mean now," You turn to your right, Hamilton's hand on Groff's shoulder.

 

 _ **She'll be happy as**  _ _**his bride** _

 

Flustered, "Well, you have Renée to shower in compliments later."

 

Hamilton laughs briefly. Oak quietly tsks at the sight.

  
  
_**And I know**  --_

 

Either the TV lighting was doing the work or Hamilton was genuinely blushing right there. 

 

Eliza snuggles to his side.

  
  
_**Will we ever be satisfied?**_

 

You smile and lax yourself.

  
_**We will never be satisfied** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for not updating--school and procrastination like the usual (as well as many more fics to write and my sudden increase of fandoms)
> 
> Since it's vacation time for me I'm free to write more of this!
> 
> Expect the next chapter in the next few days--comment away if you wanna see more **specific** cast perspectives!


End file.
